The invention relates to switch assemblies and more specifically to disconnect ground switches. In a disconnect ground switch the switch blades can be of considerable length which when moved from open position to closed requires considerable effort to effect the pivotal movement. As a result elaborate and expensive operating means have been necessary to provide the necessary closing effort. In addition current transfer between the rotating shaft and the switch blade usually has been accomplished by braided elements which become frayed and subject to field failure.